Slayer Tears
by BeautifulThorns
Summary: Buffy is a master vampire and Spike is an accomplished slayer. When Spikes mother, Joyce is killed by cancer can Buffy help Spike and his little sister, Dawn, overcome the grief or well she be to late.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy is a master vampire and Spike is an accomplished slayer. When Spikes mother, Joyce is killed by cancer can Buffy help Spike and his little sister, Dawn, overcome the grief or well she be to late.  
  
Prologue: Propositions and Thoughts  
  
I'm only happy when it rains I'm only happy when it's complicated And though I know you can't appreciate it I'm only happy when it rains  
  
The music from the stereo blasted into the dreary crypt. Buffy slayer of slayers, scourge of Europe stood on top of an empty tomb with a hairbrush in her hand singing along to I'm Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage. Suddenly the blonde vamp heard a knock at her door.  
  
"I'm coming, hold on" She yelled out while trying to turn the stereo off thinking her big bad persona would be very hurt if someone thought she sang along to music.  
  
When she finally reached the door she flung it open to reveal Dawn Summers, magical key and sister to the slayer standing at the other side.  
  
"I need help", Dawn said as she brushed past the leather covered master vampire and invited her self into the crypt.  
  
"Why of course Dawnie come on in"  
  
"Mom died" Dawn studied the emotions on the vampire's face. She saw pain there and also sympathy.  
  
"How's the slayer taking this"  
  
"He is taking it pretty hard" More pain flashed across her face.  
  
"How are you taking it nibblet"  
  
"I am fine"  
  
I knowing nod from Buffy.  
  
"You expect me to believe that"  
  
"I am fine because mom is not going to stay dead"  
  
"That is horrible nibblet. Who vamped her I well rip their bloody head off"  
  
"No she is not going to rise again as a vampire. I am found a spell to bring her back."  
  
"Umm Dawn not to be a drag but I am not sure that's a good idea"  
  
"Why not? Even if something does go wrong I well still have Mom back and that is all that matters"  
  
Buffy really wanted to help the girl so clearly in distress but that might upset the slayer and Buffy was in love with the slayer. Buffy looked over at Dawn and realized that this wasn't really about the slayer this was about Dawn and Joyce.  
  
What she didn't know that this was all about the slayer and the slayer was not going to be happy about it.  
  
Chapter 1: Damn My Past Is Screwed Up  
  
Buffy was lying in her still clothed. She was thinking about what she was going to do about the slayer.  
  
He would kill her if he knew she helped his sister but Dawn was so clearly depressed and disturbed by her mother's death and she couldn't let her down. Buffy had first realized she was in love with the slayer a couple week s ago when she first and "the dream".  
  
The dream involved her, the slayer and all the unresolved sexual tension becoming less unresolved. The dream had been recurring and Buffy had discovered that even with her being a vampire she was incredibly kinky.  
  
The first fifty dreams left her thinking that she has some twisted crush on her mortal enemy. She was sure it would pass and pretty soon she would be back to planning the slayers death in the most horrific manner she could think of.  
  
But the next hundred had made her believe her feelings were real. She loved the slayer. She loved William E. Bennington (also known as Spike, very few people chose to call him by his real name). She loved her mortal enemy. Now all she needed to do was convince him of the fact.  
  
Buffy thought back to the death of her two mothers. The first one obviously being her birth mother.  
  
Her birth mother had died of one of the many horrible diseases you could have caught back in the day and Buffy remembered thinking that, at the time, she would give anything to have her mom back.  
  
When Buffy was a mortal she was pitiful. She was horribly lovestruck by a man who was socially above her. His name was Clem and Buffy would spend hours locked in her room daydreaming about there wedding.  
  
Buffy's mother, Anne Summers, was the only one who did not write Buffy's deepest desire off as meaningless prattle. Her mother would listen to Buffy's dream and even take part in Buffy's vivid fantasies, helping her plan the wedding and what not.  
  
Two weeks before Buffy's faithful meeting with Angel, Anne died. Buffy naturally was devastated. At first she refused to believe, stating that the news bringers were playing mind games with her and she did not find it funny in the slightest. Second she blame it on the doctors, cursing them and their families. Lastly, she simply blamed it on herself.  
  
Two weeks later she was attending a lavish ball when she literally ran into Clem. After apologizing profusely Buffy asked Clem if maybe he like to dance. This resulting in him spouting off some nonsense about how she was being to forward and she was beneath him.  
  
This made Buffy's eyes to tear. She ran from the ball in haste, knocking into some innocent pedestrians. When she eventually found an alley in which she could wallow in pity she sat down. No sooner than she had sat down before Angel talking in riddles confronted her.  
  
He said wonderful things such as calling her a "his beautiful princess" and threatening, a little to vividly the death of the person who brought her to tears. Buffy was strangely soothed by his presence. That was until he showed her his real face  
  
Her next mother had been Drusilla. After she was turned Drusilla was the one who had taught her to kill, to revel in the screams of pain that her victims emitted. Even though Angel had been one to turn her into a demon Drusilla was the one who made her a monster.  
  
Drusilla had been dead to her ever since she came upon that pesky soul of hers. Now she was a regular do-gooder. She remembered thinking that even with her being a demon when Drusilla left her and their family she would have given anything to have her back.  
  
Well that shows where wishing gets you. About three years ago when Drusilla lost her soul for the second time she started screwing Angel, her Angel. You know your family is messed up when your loony surrogate boyfriend is screwing your malicious surrogate mother. Well I guess when you are an evil undead thing you don't really think about those things.  
  
She remembered her mothers and she remembered the effects their death had on her. Besides realizing that even by vampire standards her pass was screwed and also deciding just what she was going to do about a mystical and a but chosen to slay creatures of the night.  
  
Meanwhile across town, William Bennington was lying on his bed with his clothes on. Thinking about his mom and his sister. There was just so much he could not handle. Sure he could beat up soulless demons and avert apocalypses easy but when it came to raising his sister even if she wasn't real he had no clue.  
  
How was he supposed to help Dawn with her grief if he couldn't even handle his own? Life was so much simpler when he could just kill his problems with a pointy stick.  
  
He did not know anything about bills or how to handle Social Services. He jut couldn't do it. It was too hard. He couldn't handle all the responsibility. Sure all his friends were helping, lending him cash and helping him with his sister and the house. Hell even Buffy his sworn enemy was being kinder towards him and Dawn lately but it was not enough.  
  
Spike turned his thoughts to the blonde vamp. Their relationship had been a weird one. She had arrived in Sunnydale about three years ago and had since been a major pain in his ass.  
  
At the time of Buffy and her nutters boyfriend Angel arrival in good old Sunnyhell, Spike had been seeing, the original "good" vampire, Drusilla. When the two big bads had come to town Dru had confessed to him that she had created Angel who in turn sired Buffy.  
  
She gave a whole speech on how we should fear Buffy and Angel. They possessed fighting abilities extraordinary for even vampires. What had blown Spike away, although he would never admit it to her, was buff's tenderness and patience towards Angel.  
  
From what Dru told him she was extremely protective of him and god help the person, or vampire, who tried to go after Angel. After much begging on his part Dru told him a story about Buffy's extreme jealous tendencies.  
  
"One time", Dru had told him, " Buffy, Angel and me were at a tavern. One of the local wenches looked over at Angel and gave him a wink. Buff had such a fit. To get back at the girl she took her out into the alley and stripped off her skin piece by piece.  
  
Once he got the ick factor spike was very strangely touched about Buffy's devotion to Angel. That all went away when Dru went evil.  
  
"Why am I thinking of such things", Spike thought out loud and as Spike was rising from the bed he mumbled, "I need to kill things".  
  
In the moldy, dank crypt in the middle of a cemetery across town from Spike's house, Buffy rose from her bed mumbling, "I need to kill things". 


	2. Chapter 2: Denial Much?

Chapter 2: Denial Much?  
  
Buffy was drifting through the cemetery her thoughts firmly on the ordeal that had recently occurred.  
  
As soon as she had made her decision to help Dawn raise her mother from the grave the Elizabeth part of her practically screamed at her to stop. The Demon told her to continue. The demon lived by the philosophy want, take, have. While the humanity in her knew she couldn't have everything she wanted.  
  
"Go he well be happier when he has his mother with him. Just don't think about what might happen and go do it." Her demon hissed at her.  
  
"Now stop and consider this just for one moment. Even if Joyce does come back it is inconceivable she well be the same as when she left us. There are rules to the universe that we must abide by. Foremost being that when you die on this plane of existence you can come back exactly the same as when you left. It just not possible." Elizabeth lectured her.  
  
"Screw that. You know what they say, rules are meant to be broken. Just because that old-fashioned, uptight, bitch thinks you should take what the goddamn world throws at you doesn't mean you have to. You're a rebel, right. The fucking fight back." The demon ranted.  
  
"Why don't you both just shut the hell up!" Buffy screamed as she clutched at her head with both hands not knowing that the slayer was watching her.  
  
"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join." Spike smirked at her.  
  
"Slayer so nice to see you. Thought you'd be at your house moping about the ditz." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Well I came to see you. You're putting on quite a show, what with you channeling your inner Angel and all."  
  
Buffy did not know what was going on. He was not acting like someone who just lost their mother. He was acting like he did every other time he was around her. Why wasn't he grieving? Was he in denial? She decided to just play along.  
  
"Oh Blondie bear, take me in a manly fashion you strong male guy you." Buffy said in a high-pitched voice. She was mimicking Spike's ex- girlfirend, Harmony.  
  
"Oh Buffy I love you I really do. I hope you can love me too even though as a vampire I am still boring and stupid." Spike mocked in a low baritone. He was of course referring to her past "boyfriend" Riley.  
  
"Shut up" Buffy said, having run out of witty comebacks.  
  
"Did I strike a nerve? Or maybe you just can't come up with a come comeback. Where is that trademark wit of yours? Give it to me good, Buffy"  
  
Spike was devastated. He couldn't just ignore it, his mother was dead. He had seen Buffy out here in his cemetery and he had just decided to hide the pain. Just decided to go about pushing her buttons as usual. He sincerely hoped she didn't know about his mom. He wanted to believe she didn't but every once in a while he caught her giving him a pitying look when she thought he would not notice.  
  
Buffy couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't keep playing this game. It could not good for the slayer at all.  
  
"I know", she said in a caring voice, dropping her head slightly and looking at the slayer through her eyelashes.  
  
"No you don't you don't know anything. You stupid bitch you know nothing. She's gone you can't understand that. You don't know how I feel, you don't know anything." Spike shouted, collapsing on the ground in tears.  
  
Buffy got on all fours and slowly approached the sobbing slayer.  
  
"Shh" she cooed, "its okay just let it out. Everything is going to be fine, I am here for you." She said trying to sooth the slayer as she sat cross-legged on the ground and pulled his head into her lap.  
  
"I can't do this anymore", the slayer continued to sob, "she's gone and I can't bring her back. I can't take care of Dawn, I can't take care of the house or the bills, and I just can't do anything."  
  
"Lets get you home", Buffy said as she gathered the slayer up in her arms and headed towards 1630 Revello drive. For any passerby's the were quite a sight. A pale, frail looking girl covered from head to toe in leather carrying a much larger and stronger looking male in her arms, cradled as if he were a small child.  
  
When Buffy finally made it to Spike's house, spike had fallen asleep.  
  
"So sweet" she mumbled under her breath as she entered he house and carried him up the stairs. When she finally got to his room she laid him down on the bed.  
  
"Goodnight" she said not realizing he was awake, "I love you". 


	3. Authors Note

I know I haven't written in forever but I was recently in those whole thing with a guy and didn't really pay attention to writing. If anyone cares I will have a new chapter for both Slayer Tears and It's All Wrong up by next sunday. 


End file.
